


[Don't be a Vegetarian, Viral] - Art

by LoverSnapper



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: (Or Bad Art), Deliberate Badfic, Digital Art, Friendship/Love, Graphics, Love, M/M, Meat-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of art devoted to LOVE! Namely, the love between Viral-kun and Simon-kun, and the way they complete each other in every way. <3 <3 <3</p>
<p>Inspired by the fanficcie 'Don't be a Vegetarian, Viral'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Don't be a Vegetarian, Viral] - Art

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2214993

[](http://imgur.com/C7QHQzT)

I almost cried wen Viral said this... 。：゜(；´∩｀；)゜：。 ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ ヽ(●ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ●)ﾉﾟ

[](http://imgur.com/IQauAX7)

Kyeeh! So hawt! 

[](http://imgur.com/JXJvKS3)

uwu... What can I say? Simon and Viral arE PERFECT BABIES. ζ°)))彡 ζ°)))彡 ζ°)))彡 ζ°)))彡 ζ°)))彡 ζ°)))彡

[](http://imgur.com/tg2JBNs)

w00t! Adorbs.

[](http://imgur.com/G8yjUad)

C'mon, you know Viral's all like ╰⋃╯ლ(´ڡ`ლ) 

And Simon's gonna be like ღ╰⋃╯ღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑) 

Too cute!

\---

Simon/Viral is LOVE~! Simon/Viral is LIFE~!!!


End file.
